


Under Silver Light

by Earthshine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan theory, First Kiss, In which Mairon reveals his worst fears, M/M, Mairon's fall into darkness, Melkor is Predatory, Seduction, Why Mairon joined Melkor, Years of Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthshine/pseuds/Earthshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every secret meeting with Melkor under Illuin's silver light has led up to one decisive moment with a kiss and a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Silver Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt from tumblr user dragonofmordor who requested "first kiss". I've taken some liberties with the function of the two lamps, and have them fluctuate like the trees. Enjoy.

The amber colored light in the south brought the maia no comfort, nor did the lilac sky above him dotted with the millions of stars of which he was told were sacred. In times of pain or remorse many maiar took comfort in the golden glow of Ormal or the silver of Illuin or even the expanse of Varda’s realm which was a miasma of blues, purples, lilacs, pinks and even the darkness itself. Not Mairon though, instead he took comfort in craft and discovery, but when even that became a source of distress where was he to seek comfort?

Illuin was unlit during this time, allowing Ormal to glow brightly in the south and had Mairon been in better spirits he would have been proud of the construction of his master. It was glorious even when unlit and the whispers of his mind asked incessantly how he crafted it, how it burned with no oil and he pondered if the stars themselves radiated from within.

_“He guards his creations jealously, doesn’t he?”_

Mairon turned towards the deep voice from the shadows and he felt something stir in his heart that made his blood feel lighter. He opened his mouth to defend his master, but then found he could not for the shadowed one spoke the truth. Melkor smiled and stepped into the golden light from the gloom of the trees, he towered over the maia but not so much that Mairon had to lean back to gaze into his beautiful obsidian eyes. 

_“You seem to be in distress, Mairon. Now why would that be?”_ Melkor asked and there was a flicker of genuine concern on his face for the maia who seemed so frail in comparison despite his own brilliance. Mairon felt as though he were a rabbit being stalked by a leopard, but he flashed his throat in defiance when Melkor brought his hands to his cheek and caressed it, his fingers trailing down his neck before resting on his shoulder affectionately.

“I fear we are approaching an age of stagnant progress,” Mairon began. “An age where nothing is gained and all our potential is spent making trinkets and toys, our might once spent to better an uncharted entropic world reduced to barren listlessness.” His golden eyes drifted to the expanse of the northern lamp, its silver light beginning to form as the golden light in the south diminished.

Melkor moved his hand from its place on Mairon’s shoulder to his neck, the sensitive spot right where his neck met his collarbone and he forced himself not to shiver. Melkor gently cupped Mairon’s face with his other hand and drew him to look upon him, his expression was grave and serious.

 _“Mairon, does your fëa not desire to see the world free of discord where progress is ever guaranteed? Where your potential is never wasted on trinkets and toys?”_ Melkor bowed forward, his forehead almost against Mairon’s. Deep, deep colorless eyes pierced into radiant golden ones and Mairon froze, his own eyes darted back and forth for a moment, uncertain.

The rosy light of Ormal faded and they were surrounded by the white and silver of Illuin; Melkor bled into the shadows while Mairon still shone brilliant. Mairon could feel Melkor’s breath against his lips and his fingers soft upon his cheek and neck, his blood felt like it was magnetized towards that fiery touch. Finally, in a voice the softest it had been since his first whisper, Mairon answered. “I saw a vision in the music, a world that is but a dream that I barely remember, but a world of order and advancement. Where discovery is limitless and our potential not wasted on frivolous redundancy,” his breath stalled just a moment, and Melkor gently caressed his cheekbone with a thumb drawing his words out. “No being, not even Eru held back what we were capable of. It was such a beautiful world.”

 _“So that’s what has you so upset,”_ Melkor probed and Mairon’s stillness in the light and his soft cool expression on his beautiful face told him everything he needed to know. _“My precious, exquisite Mairon. Your skill and brilliance should never go to waste.”_

“Melkor,” said Mairon and the name felt odd falling through his lips, he had never addressed him by name before. “Do you desire the world that I saw? Is the world which I saw in the music the very tune which you were playing?”

The question caught Melkor by surprise though he did not show it and instead his enormity and dazzling power of his fëa reached towards Mairon, ensnaring him and Mairon did not stop it. He lowered himself closer to Mairon and caught his lips and breath in his own, the sweetest and barest of kisses. Mairon’s eyes slid shut in contentment and he felt as if he were floating, soon the feel of a hand slipped behind his head into his thick hair, but one remained planted at his neck and throat. A voiceless sigh escaped Mairon and he reached to grip the front of Melkor’s clothes and pull himself closer into the kiss, into his teeth, but Melkor did not let their first kiss advance beyond the most fleeting of touches.

Mairon’s eyes opened when Melkor pulled away, his expression puzzled and full of questions; every last one of their meetings in silver light added up to this one moment and Mairon had no words, his mind in entropy and something in his chest whirling, blood fizzing like hydrochloric acid on calcite. Somewhere in that chaos Mairon remembered his question to Melkor and he asked him again, his voice deep and strong once more. “Melkor, is that the world which you were envisioning?” he clutched the front of his clothes tightly, almost desperately.

There was a flash of something on Melkor’s face that Mairon had not caught for he was too occupied looking at his reflection in his eyes, had he caught it the music may have been different, but dark pools were dangerous things to gaze into too long. Melkor smiled warmly and gently combed his fingers through the silk of Mairon’s hair before bringing his hand back up to catch his cheek in his palm, his other hand never leaving Mairon’s throat.

_“Mairon, I only ever wanted a perfect world. I sang and you listened. I cannot make that world without you, not without your genius. The others would let their abilities wane and dim, but not you and not I. Together we could create things beyond your imagining, greater than Ormal and Illuin, but only if you come with me.”_

The air felt arid on the back of Mairon’s throat, and Melkor could see the brilliance behind amber eyes going through every option before him. What he was asking of Mairon was rebellion and exile, a road unpaved with more potential and beauty than the one he was on. Did Mairon truly believe it to be worth all sacrifice? For a moment Melkor grew concerned, his fingers twitched at Mairon’s throat just barely and the maia smiled, a flash of a red lined moist mouth.

“I will accept you and your world,” Mairon said and he felt something fall from him, as if he discarded a set of invisible robes he never knew was there. It made him feel free and there was such bliss surrounding him he felt like dancing in Illuin’s glow.

 _“My precious,”_ Melkor purred deeply and took Mairon’s lips in his, taking the maia’s breath and resolve as he submitted to him.

Distantly Mairon noticed Melkor’s hand finally fell from his throat but the euphoria he felt basking in Melkor’s greatness and affection and promises of an efficient world with advancement and beauty drowned all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as the user; radioactive-earthshine


End file.
